Hell Came To Us
by Sanguine Blade
Summary: In The horrible Zombie Hellscape, four family members must trudge through this new world. Ian, Levi, Reed and I(Name currently not given) must live through it all. Will we survive? How will we survive? What will happen? Will we even last? Wait and see...
1. Chapter 1

_Hell Came To Us_

By Sanguine Blade

Chapter: 1

When it all Began

It all began so serenely. The wind blew and the clouds were nowhere to be seen. My brother and I were playing in the back yard. The feeling of flying into the air on the trampoline mad me happy. Little did I know, that was the last moment of pure joy and security I would experience…

Ian: Come on little bro. show me what you got!

I nodded and my brother and I began wrestling. We locked hands and I tried to push him back. However, he spun me around and I was tossed to the ground.

Ian: I know you can do better. Again.

I got back up and tried again. With all my strength I finally forced my brother to the ground. He got back up and spoke.

Ian: Looks like you have improved.

Me: Thank you.

Ian: You still have a while to go little bro but since you won. Let's go grab a bite to eat.

As we stepped down, we heard a growling sound. I looked back over with Ian to see a decrepit person walking along the road.

Me: Is that what I think it is?

Ian: We need to get the cousins up.

My brother and I rushed back into the house. Our cousins were asleep in the living room.

Ian: Wake up guys! Wake up!

My eldest cousin, Reed opened his eyes.

Reed: What's got you two in a fuss?

Me: There is an actual zombie outside.

My cousin shot up.

Reed: Are you serious?

Ian: Just look out the kitchen window.

Reed walked into the kitchen and peered into the street. He saw the walker stumbling along the road.

Reed: Holy crap, you're serious.

Ian: We have some blunt weapons here but no guns. We must get what we can then hop in your truck Reed.

Reed nodded and shook Levi up.

Levi: What is it?

Reed: We're getting out of here. Get what food and drinks you can. Ian and I will get some weapons.

Levi and I found some large gym bags and filled them with some simple things. Medicine, canned goods and openers along with many match boxes and water bottles.

Ian and Reed came into the kitchen with a baseball bat, a wooden training sword, and a few other blunt weapons.

Ian: This is what we got. The sword is mine.

Reed: I already called dibs on the bat.

Me: I will take the staff. I've got an idea.

I took the staff and used a knife to carve a notch into it. I then bound the knife to the staff.

Me: Improvised spear!

Levi: I guess I'll take this.

He brandished a frying pan from the cabinet.

Ian: Good we also got the survival packs from the back.

Me: Did you get my army knifes? There is about five or six in my room.

Reed: I got them. As well as spare clothes and such.

Ian: Let's get in the truck. We got some gas containers in the garage.

We grabbed everything else we thought could be useful. Then we made our way quietly to the truck. The engine revved into life and we set off.

Me: So where are we heading?

Levi: Helotes. We can grab guns from the safe at the ranch.

We drove past many abandoned cars. So many cars were abandoned put some had broken through barriers and landed on the lower roadbed.

Reed: Damn, everyone is gone.

Me: Yep I definitely turned south.

We continued down the road towards Helotes Texas. There were wrecked cars and other things littered everywhere.

Ian: I just hope some of the family made it out alive.

Levi: It's best not to mention it. Let's hope there are some good weapons at the ranch. We continued on seeing some wandering groups of walkers.

Me: So we should plan where to go next. We need to think of where to go to hide for a while.

Reed: Well our youngest cousins live out in Omaha. Maybe we can get there.

Ian: We should try to get towards Alaska. It is cold and sparsely populated.

Me: I agree. It does seem like the snow and frost would help keep walkers back.

Levi: Yes but we should still swing through Omaha Nebraska just for supplies and the sort.

Reed: Okay. We will need to make sure to get snow chains before we get to Alaska though.

We finally turned onto the road to the ranch. Using the grill of the truck, Reed broke down the gate and toward the ranch house.

Me: We are here.

We stepped out and toward the large old building that housed working equipment.

Reed: lock is still on the door.

I grabbed his bat and whammed it on the lock. The rusted lock busted off and the door creaked open.

Me: Not anymore.

I handed him back the bat and we crept inside.

Ian: Here is a few rifles.

Reed: I'll take the hunting one.

Ian handed Reed a large hunting rifle. He gave himself a shotgun. I grabbed my marlin rifle and all the spare bullets for it. Levi took a simple pistol and all the ammo boxes for it.

Me: We've got enough ammo to last a while.

Reed: We should stick to headshot though.

Ian: Yes, we can't go wasting bullets no matter how many we got.

I turned around and saw four walkers shambling towards the truck. I grabbed them by the head and turned their heads towards the walkers.

Me: I got this.

Ian: I got your back.

Reed: As do I.

I charged forward and stabbed one of the walkers in the head then kicked its back to release the spear. My brother managed to hit one of the walkers on the head and it crashed to the ground. He stomped its head into mush to ensure it was dead.

Ian: nice one!

Me: Thanks.

Reed hit the third with his bat and it splattered into pieces under the swing.

Reed: Well that is that.

A walker stumbled towards them but Levi knocked it on the head with the frying pan. We turned to see him standing on his target.

Levi: that was close.

Reed: Thanks bro.

Levi: You are welcome.

Me: Quick we best get back on the road.

My brother and two cousins hopped into the interior of the truck while I decided to sling myself into the bed with all the gear.

Ian: You keep watch bro.

Me: I'm all over it.

And they sped out of the ranch with their new gear and rumbled down the unkempt road further towards another stop. Medina…


	2. Chapter 2 The Medina Militia

_Hell Came TO US_

Chapter 2

The Medina Militia

It had been a while on the road. I had my gun at my side in the truck bed. Levi, Reed and Ian were inside the truck talking about what they would do when they made it to the next stop. We drove passed the Medina city limit. I could have sworn I had seen a man sitting in the brush by the road.

Ian: Anything out there bro!

Me: We might have to proceed with caution. I think someone was near the city limit sign.

Reed: Alright. Everybody ready up in case something happens.

Reed slowed down the truck and we quietly entered the main intersection. I saw them. Two men were hiding in the old antique store.

Me: Stop the truck!

Reed halted the truck.

Me: We got survivors.

Ian: Everyone ready up.

Reed took the keys out of the ignition and we clambered out. Then, we heard the sound of guns cocking as a man walked up. He had some western style clothing on.

Stranger: Alright. State your name and business.

We lowered our weapons as Ian walked towards the stranger.

Ian: we are not here to harm you. We are traveling to our property we own out here.

Stranger: Jesse! Can you get those documents?!

Another shorter man came out holding a large book of sorts.

Jesse: Last Name.

Ian: Callaghan.

The man fumbled with the papers and pulled out a deed.

Jesse: We have a property under that name by the lake Daniel. It was bought by a Mr. Chuck Callaghan.

Me: Our father. May he rest in peace and be happy he didn't have to go through this.

Daniel: Well everything checks out. You can go their but we ask that you check in with us from time to time. As to make sure there is no funny business.

Reed: Wait a minute. Just what is your group here anyway?

Daniel: We are the Medina Defense Militia. We all come from here or Helotes and we decided to make sure this place would last as long as we're still kicking.

Ian: Well it is good to see some more kind people made it out.

He said as he shook Daniel's hand.

Levi: We won't give you any trouble I assure you.

Jesse: Well you best get to your home. If you need any supplies we might make trade with what you got.

We thanked them and got back in the truck. As we drove away, I thought I saw some red stains not too far from the river bed. There was no sign of a body but I could see blood leading to the river. We continued on and soon made our way to the old place. Despite the age, it was in perfect condition. An old boat was sitting on a trailer.

Ian: It is nice to see the place again.

We jumped out from the truck and my brother got out a key to open the door. The interior had not changed in all the years it was left to stay here. There were many old TV sets, VHS tapes and a few board games and an old game system. After we checked everything was in good order, we began to bunker down.

Ian: We need to barricade the doors and windows that aren't needed. Levi you take the back door. My brother and I will start in the living room and Reed get started on the Billiard Room.

My brother and I started moving the many couches in the living room to help block the doors. We shut the blinds and took spare pillows to block out the windows. Levi moved an old fridge into the way of the back door. While this was done, Reed was busy trying to block out the windows of the Billiard Room which was more naturally lit than the other rooms.

Ian: it is nice to be back here again.

Me: Yes, but I wish it was under nicer circumstances.

Levi: The back door is locked and blocked with the other fridge.

Ian: Nice work. We best go check on Reed.

We saw Reed was struggling with barricade materials.

Ian: I see this room will be the most difficult. Let's check the rest of the lot. There has to at least be some logs.

We headed out back. There was a log filled shed near the fence toward the neighbor's home. We took those inside as my brother fiddled with the lock on the other storage room. When we got back, my brother had got the thing open and saw many old tools. Saws, hammers, nails, a riding mower and an old ATV. Levi took the tools inside while we pushed the old vehicles into place in front of the back door and one side door to the Billiard room. After a lot of work, the building was fortified.

Ian: Alright. Now we can relax for now.

My brother landed on the couch and pressed a button on a remote. We picked out a film and put it in the VHS player. We sat happily and enjoyed finally having a peaceful time. For the first time in a few days, we could calm just a little. We played and laughed. It was as if the world hadn't changed at all but deep in our mind we knew this couldn't live on. That did not mean we couldn't enjoy it.

Ian: It is nice that we can breathe. However, we cannot stay forever.

Reed: Yes, but we still have plenty of time. There is no walkers near here yet. It will take them a while to get here anyway.

Me: I agree but being cautious is a good idea.

Levi: Why is that?

Me: I saw a blood trail next to the river back in town. It was red so no walker could've been there and not many livestock have been seen. So where could it have come from?

Everyone had fallen silent. For they had no idea whose blood was near that river and why. Things were about to become a lot less peaceful than they had hoped…


	3. Chapter 3 The Check-In

_Hell Came To Us_

Chapter 3

The Check-in

It had been a few days since the militia had last scene the group. In order to end his worries, an envoy came to our building.

Ian: What do you want?

Isaiah: I am Isaiah Mr. Callaghan. I come on behalf of the militia.

Reed stepped to the door.

Reed: What is it they want with us?

Isaiah: The militia would like for you to check in with them back at the base.

Ian: Alright. I'll go.

Isaiah: Daniel said all had to attend.

Ian and Reed stared and whispered to each other. After the quietest fight I had ever seen, they turned back to Isaiah.

Ian: Alright. We will come.

The four of us followed Isaiah back into town. We arrived back at the antique shop where Isaiah brought us through the back door.

Isaiah: Daniel! I brought the newcomers like you asked.

Daniel walked up in his typical western clothes.

Daniel: Welcome you four. So how is life treatin ya here?

Ian: it was nice seeing the old home. Things are going well so far.

Daniel: Well it is nice to see you folks are okay. You got any questions for me?

Levi was about to ask something but everyone stopped him and shook their heads.

Ian: We have no questions. Now we must be on our way.

We made our way back down the road to the house.

Levi: Why shouldn't we ask them about the blood?

Ian: We have no idea who is behind that. We should keep what we know to ourselves until later.

Levi: Alright alright Ian. Still we do need to figure it out.

Ian: Well we can't do anything now. We're outnumbered and likely outgunned in this case. We need to tread carefully.

Me: You know there is maybe a few things in the garage. We haven't opened it yet.

Reed: That is true. Your dad always loved pyrotechnics. We best check in case he left some here.

Ian: Alright. However, we need to keep an eye open tonight.

We finally made it back and started trying to open the old garage. The door was rusted along the edges and wouldn't move.

Reed: Come on you piece of junk!

Reed banged on the door and was about to start clubbing it but then…

Levi: You do remember there is another door right?

Reed face palmed. He felt like an idiot for ignoring the obvious. Ian and Reed busted the old wooden door open and inside was the mother lode.

Ian: There must be enough here to shake the entire riverfront.

Huge crates filled with fireworks lined the walls. The boxes had rotted slightly exposing their contents.

Ian: Well at least we got something.

After that we headed back in and tried to calm down we started up another film and chatted about the old days. Oh the old days…if only they could ever return to them.

We had a small lunch and continued.

Ian: You know. At least one thing good came from this.

Reed: What would that be?

Ian: That pompous prick is out of office for good. This might not be the best time but at least Trump isn't trying to "Make the country better".

Me: Amen to that!

Levi: I agree.

We heard a small rainstorm starting up.

Ian: Well Levi lucked out on not having to patrol tonight.

Levi: Why was I going to do it?

Everyone turned at him with a look seeming to say like you had a choice written on their faces.

Levi: Well I would need a better weapon than a pistol and pan.

Me: I could arrange that.

I took the pan and walked off. I returned with a newly made spiked pan. Nails were impaled into the pan base and poked out through the bottom.

Me: Here you are. A meat tenderizer.

Levi took it and was happy.

Levi: It's better than the old pan.

Ian: Where did you get those?

Me: The nails? They were from some of the more broken crates. The nails were remarkably intact.

The rain still rolled outside and thunder started ringing out.

Ian: Well since we won't be going anytime soon. I got a surprise.

Ian walked to the fridge and pulled out some beer.

Reed: Now you're talking.

We grabbed a cold bottle from the container and started drinking the world away. We played pool and continued not caring. The thunder roared outside and we acted as if nothing was happening outside our little world inside the house. Ian and Reed played billiard while Levi was passed out in the back restroom. I simply continued watching films.

The next morning, Levi was starving and made breakfast, but the rest of us decided to sleep in. I had passed out in the living room while a film continued to loop itself over and over again.

Eventually, we were all up and having a meal.

Ian: God what happened last night?

Me: I just stayed out here.

Reed: I remember Ian and I were playing pool.

Levi: Can you guys be quiet? My head is killing me.

Me: well at least nothing was damaged in the storm.

Ian: Well I am going back to bed.

Then he walked back into the master bedroom and fell asleep.

Reed: I am going back to the pool table.

Reed then stumbled away towards the billiard room.

Only Levi and I were still there. I simply walked to the couch and pulled out a book.

We all went our separate ways and tried to shake off the events of last night.

Little did we know, was that Isaiah was watching the home from the other side of the river.

Isaiah: Nothing out of the ordinary. Best get back to town.

As he left, something had washed up on the shore of the Callaghan house. Who knew this was going to get us into a lot of trouble later down the line….


	4. Chapter 4 The Body

Hell Came To Us

Chapter 4

The Body

The sun glistened over the lake as Levi sat on the dock. He was taking a break from patrolling the perimeter of the house. He turned his head towards upstream and saw a body on the shore.

Levi: What the hell!

He dashed off the dock to the boat launch where the body was resting. He felt for a pulse and…nothing. The man was definitely dead.

Levi: Ian! Get out here!

The three of us ran out to the launch and saw the body. Ian looked the man all over.

Ian: He has been in the water for a while judging from his skin.

The skin was shriveled from the water.

Reed: Well let's flip him over.

We dragged the body onto the ground and flipped it over.

Me: oh…my…god.

The man's shirt was ripped apart on the back and a black infected mark was on his back.

Ian: What sick fuck branded a person?!

Levi: M.D.M.

Reed: I knew something was off about those militia guys.

Ian: Well we best check him for anything else.

Reed searched the pockets to find a simple wallet.

Reed: It says his name is Ben Lucas. He was raised here and this license is expired. So he is at least 25.

Me: Well we best get him somewhere less exposed.

We pulled him into the shed and shut the door. We gathered in the main room.

Ian: Okay so we know those militia aren't worth trusting. However, we can't just up and leave.

Reed: So why can't we leave?

Me: It would be suspicious and too risky.

Levi: Well what do we do then?

Ian: We must tip toe around them until we have enough info to form a plan of escape. So we must act like nothing is different. Levi check up on the materials we've got.

Levi: Got it.

Ian: bro can you go check the barriers?

Me: got it covered.

Ian: Good. Reed check over the body for anything else useful then dispose of it as discretely as possible.

We all split up and got to work. The barriers were still very sturdy. Levi walked all around the home checking over all supplies of weapons medicine anything we could use to help with a fight or escape. After a few hours of maintenance and other odd jobs, we rejoined in the main room.

Ian: Alright status everyone?

Levi: We got plenty of food and ammo to work with and some extra medical supplies.

Reed: The man had not much of use except for this.

He pulled out a small revolver.

Reed: We got plenty of ammo for it from the ranch. We just didn't have the gun yet.

Ian: Excellent. Always good to have another firearm. How is the barricade?

Me: The materials weren't shifted by the storm. I also stiffened the gas from the ole four wheeler. It had a nearly full tank so that's good.

Ian: Always could use the extra gas. Good work.

Reed: So what now?

Ian: Now we need Intel. We need to try and get any information possible without letting them on about what we know. Reed, you and I must meet with them in town tomorrow so we can get what we can.

Me: I guess we're going to guard here then?

Ian: Yes. You and Levi must guard here so they don't spy on us or worse.

Levi: I get ya.

Ian: Yes so let us try and have some fun before bed.

We played video games and watched a short film for an hour or two. After it ended we prepared for sleep. The last safe sleep I would ever get for God knows how long…


End file.
